


Talking Sense Into Jimmy

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [50]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou tries to talk some sense into Jimmy, after he leaves the PX to work for Grace. This is story#50 of my "Moments" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Sense Into Jimmy

When I snuck out of the bunkhouse, I had only one thing on my mind, finding Jimmy and talking some sense into him. I rode into town to the Wild Horse Saloon. After dismounting, I tied Lightning’s reins to the post out front, and climbed the steps. I paused outside the bat-wing doors to gather my courage before pushing through them and entering. 

My senses were immediately overwhelmed by the bawdy laughter, loud music, flowery perfume, cigar smoke, and cheap liquor. Scantily clad women hung on the arms of well dressed me, while others straddled cowboys laps or whispered lewd comments into the ears of the gamblers playing poker at the card tables. 

Flashes of another saloon similar to this one, swept through my mind, and threatened to take me back in time to when I was fourteen. Hastily, I squelched those painful memories and glanced around for any sign of Hickok. 

I spotted him standing in a doorway a few feet away, dressed in a new suit, and the madam he was working for, hanging on his arm. Jimmy caught sight of me and we locked eyes. A moment later he walked over to me. 

“Hello Lou.” 

I eyed his outfit. I couldn’t help thinking he looked nice, before I corralled my wayward thoughts. 

“Fancy duds.”

“Thanks.” He glanced around, aware that his new employer’s eyes were on him. “Aren’t you out past your bedtime?”

His sarcastic words stung. “When you left the bunkhouse last night, you stepped on a few toes.” 

Jimmy smirked. “You come all the way here just to tell me that?” 

“I cam into town to try to talk some sense into you. To make you rethink what you’re doing.” I told him. “It might not be too late for you to make amends.” 

“I suppose Teaspoon feels the same way you do?” 

I glanced down. Truth was I didn’t know if Teaspoon would hire Jimmy back or not. Teaspoon was still pretty riled up about Jimmy had acted the night before. 

“I didn’t think so.” 

“If we all talk to him, he’ll change his mind.” 

“No.” Jimmy frowned. “I’m done talking.” 

“You don’t belong here, Jimmy.” I snapped. 

“Lou, I don’t belong anywhere.” 

I frowned at him. How could he believe that he didn’t belong at the station after everything they had all gone through together?

“This is as a good a job as any,” Jimmy smirked again. “with some advantages.”

I wanted to smack the smirk right off his face, but resisted the urge. Instead I said, “Jimmy, please come back.” 

“come back to what? Hard bunk, eating dust for wages, never a thank you.” Jimmy shook his head. “This job is more my style.” 

I was at a loss of what else I could say to Jimmy to try and convince him to come back to the station with me. Short of tying him up and dragging him back, I knew there was nothing else I could say. 

About that time, I felt soft hands settle on my shoulders. Sickeningly sweet perfume assaulted my nose as I heard a woman’s voice in my right ear say, “ Sonny, this is a place of business. Either have a drink, take a hand at cards or get out.” 

I shrugged my shoulders to free them from her hold and turned a scathing look at her. “I’ll leave when I’m finished.” 

“Beau, show the boy out.” 

Before I could ask who Beau was, a strong arm snaked across my throat, another wrapped around my waist, and I was lifted off the ground. I struggled against the tightening grip on me, but there was no way I could free myself. 

“Put him down!” Jimmy’s voice was lethal as he aimed his Colt at the giant who held me so easily in his grasp. 

It felt good to see Jimmy come to my aide even if we were sort of on the outs with one another. 

“I’ll kill him Grace.” 

In the silence that had fallen over the saloon as patrons and prostitutes alike waited to see what would happen next, the sound of Jimmy coking his gun was ominous. 

“Beau.” 

Relief flooded through me as I was suddenly released. Without another word, I stalked to the door. With one last glance at Jimmy, I left the saloon, and headed back to the station.


End file.
